Shape Changers 2
by fanmanbookman
Summary: This is a continuation of my original story Shape Changers. A new set of characters with some old ones thrown in. There's a whole new evil brewing in the land of Alagasia that most be faced. Please read Shape Changers before reading this one thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Shape Changers 2**

**This is the second story for Shape Changers. It takes place after the riders are reastablished, though there aren't as much as what they were in the olden times there are still many dragons and riders. Eragon and Saphira run them together. Arya died about a century ago so now Eragons only family is the grandchildren of Roran whos dead and his daughters, then of course Saphira who's mate was Thron before him and Murtagh left to explore the world. Ohh ya instead of having the riders based on the island of Vreognard I have them placed in the Spine close to where the chared remains of the old village of Carvahall is.**

**Unknown to the new Riders a race of shapeshifters have come to the land. They weild a natural magic that lets them change into one other form besides their human appearance. Now to the story.**

My breath came out in puffs of cold air as I raced through the snow laced forest trying to outrun my pursuers. My paws hit the floor of the forest making quiet crunching noises as they broke the top layer of the snow and I could hear the same noises behind me.

I raced through the woods dodging branches that whipped at my face and jumped over the thick roots of the trees that threatened to trip me. Suddenly the trees ended and I skidded to a halt on my paws creating furrows in the snow as my great bulk of black fur came to a sudden stop. Turning around my ears flat to my head and tail between my legs in fear I saw the glowing feral like yellow eyes of my pursuers. My fellow wolves.

All three of them were almost identical. They were all as large as a horse and just as deadly as a dragon. Their bodies were naturally muscled and under the fur you could see the muscles rippling. The lead one a black furred wolf stepped forward a silver mark circling up around its left eye. In a gruff voice it spook, "You are not welcome here Leo and you knew that so why did you return?"

I growled uncertainly, behind me was a large drop off into freezing water and infront of me were three large wolfs, sure one possibly two I could take on but not without being severly hurt. "I had no choice, I had to get back to land where I could survive."

"You always have a choice. Just like the choice you made that night!" A grey wolf barked from the others side. It had a slightly smalled build more sleekly muscled and was just a little shorter then the others. Its voice though still ruff because of the muzzle and fangs was unmistakably female.

"That was out of my control and you know that." I retorted taking a step forward.

"Enough lets just end this now!" The last wolf a male grey furred one with a white mask on its face covering its muzzle and around its eyes growled out getting low to the ground and ready to lunge.

With a roar he jumped forward and I happily met in mid air. We crashed to the ground growling and snarling as we bit and scratched at eachother with our sharp fangs and claws. I was more experienced though and had the size advantage of the smaller wolf and when I saw an opening I reached around with my muzzle and grabbed the scruf of his neck throwing him off and into a tree where he fell down whimpering in pain.

I snarled as I got painfully to my paws. My body was riddled with cuts and bite marks and my black fur was dyed darker with my blood. I bared my blood stained fangs to the last two wolves as they both prepared to lunge.

With a howl of anger they lunged lost in the instincts of the pack as they saw their pack mate beaten and thrown aside. My ears fell, if they were feral I really had no chance of winning this. I growled though, I will not step down! With a whimper of pain they collided with my still grounded body and started to bite me and scratch at me. For every one wound I inflicted I received two wounds back. I was scratched across the muzzle the claws just barely missing my left eye as they cut open my flesh. Blood clouded my vision but I could only howl I pain as I felt teeth sink in on my right ear and take a part of the end off.

Though it felt like hours it could only have been minutes. With satisfied growling the two feral wolves backed off of my bloody body leaving me to stain the snow a scarlet color in the dark full mooned night. "He won't last long. Come lets tell the news that the great Leo has fallen." The first wolf said happily. Slowly the three wolves limped away all of them carrying their own injuries.

I whimpered in pain as I raised my muzzled face to the moon. This is it, my last night. Well if this will be the last I won't die in this form.

I closed my eyes in concentration and let out a drawn out sigh and when I opened them again instead of the yellow eyes of a wolf soft green eyes stared out from a human face. My long black hair fell before my eyes in bloody strands. I looked down at myself. I was well built even in this human shape, slightly tanned skin with black hair that fell to my shoulders. My only clothes was a pair of brown shorts and I could fell the winter chill seeping into my skin numbing my body to the pain coming from the deep gashes in my body.

Reaching up I explored what I couldn't see. I felt the stickyness of fresh blood running down my left side of my face, under the blood I could feel three deep gashes that just barely missed blinding my left eye. The cuts that will surely scar travelled over my left eye and across my nose before stopping just above my mouth. I could feel the pain dissapearing which I knew was a bad sign as my hand travelled to my right ear feeling the chunk missing from it that bled profusely.

I fell over onto my back as sleepiness took over from both the cold and blood loss. My eyes stared up at the moon sadly as my vision dimmed. Before I could completly pass into darkness I heard the sounds of large flapping and a roar of shock. I slowly turned my head to the side seeing the shape of a large beast landing and a smaller creature approach but before I could see them clearly my world went dark.

? POV

_"Liana what's that?" _I stared down in wonder as three large figures dissapeared into the tree line leaving a forth on the snow covered ground unmoving. My dragon Liana swung her large white scaled head towards the spot I was pointing to and I heard her roar in surprise. _"Liana what is it?" _I asked again.

_"Hang on!" _I heard her order inside my head as she suddenly swung around and dived down towards the figure in the snowy ground. As we got closer I saw the shape take on the large form of a person. The second Liana landed to the ground with a whirlwind of snow I jumped off landing easily and without a sound and made my way towards the prown person.

When I was halfway there I saw the persons head fall down onto the ground limply staring in my direction. Fianlly I got to it -him I guess I should actually say- and looked at him. A large man around my age so seventeen or eighteen. Was pretty well muscled, had slightly tanned skin and dark black hair, I couldn't see his eyes as they were closed. His only thing for clothing was a pair of brown shorts, nothing else but I could feel as slight warmth radiating from him from even three feet away. He was still alive as I could see the slight and small puffs of his breath in the cold air but she were coming less frequant even as I watched. The blood around him was stained a ruby red with his blood and I could see deep gashes covering his body most promenent of which was a large three clawed gash running alone the left side of his face and over his nose to his mouth just barely missing the eye, then there was also a large chunk missing from his right ear.

Crouching down at his side I slipped my uniqually purple hair behind my ears and held my right hand out over him. _"Liana I'm going to need help."_ I felt her meld her mind with mine and felt the rush of power and senses along with it. Drawing on my new found strength I muttered the words of healing and ran my hand over the as much injuries as possible. I knew our limits though greatly increased when combined in mind and power were still to small to heal him fully so I skimmed over the wounds healing the minor ones and stopping the flow of blood from the ones I couldn't.

Finally I was done and fell down onto my butt with a gasp feeling the drain of power as it left me oddly weak. With half closed eyes I got up to my numb feet and took a spar blanket from the saddle on Liana before rapping it around the mysery man. _"We have to get him out of the cold." _I could tell Liana agreed because without question she knealt down and gently took the large man in her claws before taking off with me on her back. We flew only a short distance but it still took awhile before we finally reached our home.

Our home was a small cave set in the side of a mountain. It had other caves branching off from the main entry one that acted as rooms. Most of them were empty though some were full with items for living. It was just me and Liana living here so I had a bed set beside a comfy dip in the rock that she laid in, in one of the side caves. In another one with a natural chimney we had a stone stove and some tables. While another one was a bathroom and finally we had a spar room. All of these places were big enough for Liana to enter for possibly another hundred years.

Liana flew right in and to the spar room where she gently placed the sleeping form of the man on the bed still wrapped up in the blanket. Before I could protest she left and walked towards our bedroom across the cave from the spar one and settled down for me to get off. _"Don't even think of arguing Amelia!" _Liana said sternly as I opened my mouth to say something when I got off. _"Now please take this scratchy saddle off and get some sleep, anyways from the extent of his injuries he will be sleeping for a while now." _Following my dragons orders I took off her saddle and placed in to the side before changing into a night gown and slipping into my bed. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**Thank you for reading this first chapter in my new story. Please review flames are welcome aslong as you give me ways on improving my writing and stories. I was any type of input to my work so please review.**

**Thank you and happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke slowly. My body though still in pain wasn't in as much as before, how though? I should be dead right now.

Looking up I saw I was in a bed in a unfamiliar room. The walls were made of rough stone and the room only had the bed I was sleeping in and a cabinet for clothes with a full length mirror on the door to it.

I couldn't help myself I was curious, so getting slowly to my feet and feeling the cold of the stone floor seeping into the soles of my feet I walked forward my body flaring in pain every once in a while. Finally I got to the mirror and I got to say I couldn't have been happier or more surprised. My body though showing signs of injuries was almost completly healed. I only had three wounds left, one cut from the nail of a paw that ran across the left side of my chest and the cut on my face. The final one was the chunk that was missing from my ear.

"Ohh your up I would have thought that you would sleep longer." A shocked voice said. Spining around I saw a girl of around eighteen standing in the doorway of the room. She was wearing what would be called mens clothes. Brown riding pants with hiking boots on top, a thin white top that ended in short sleeves. Her hair though was one of the most unique things about her, it was slight shade of purple and was cut short so it reached to just past her shoulders, she had it tucked up behind her ears with a head band helping to hold it back out of her eyes. Now her eyes those help a power in them, they were a plain brown but seemed to radiate confidence and strength.

"Ahh, I guess I have you to thank for healing me, thank you. By the way my names Leo." I introduced myself stepping forward and holding out my hand for her to shake.

She reached forward and shook my hand while saying "Amelia." We just looked at each other before her face went oddly blank and she nodded to herself saying with a wave of her hand "Come we should get you something to eat you look starved." As if agreeing with her my stomach suddenly growled making me blush and her giggle as I followed her out of the room.

Not three feet out of the doorway and I froze in shock and fear. Right infront of me was a large white dragon easily as big as three horses and the same in length if not longer. The dragon stared at me with silver eyes as it lounged comfortably on a pile of leather skins in the centre of the room. "You comeing Leo?" Amelia asked turning around to face me not even scared of the great big dragon that was right behind her.

"D-Dr-Dragon!" I stuttered out raising a shaky finger and pointing at it.

"Hmm, ohh. Don't worry there's nothing to worry about, this is Liana my dragon I'm her rider." If I wasn't shocked before I was now as Amelia walked up to the dragon now called Liana and hugged her around the neck. I could feel slight vibrations as the dragon seemed to purr, yes purr.

Getting over my shock and fear I executed a formal bow that I learned as a cub to use when enterring someone elses territory. "My names Leo." I said during the bow to the dragon that just blinked in shock. There was something more animalistic about the bow that seemed to make her respond with a small dip of her head.

I saw the dip Liana's large head with a smile on my face I got up from my bow and slowly walked forward following Amelia past Liana who still scared me and made me want to run with my tail between my legs. She lead me to a stone table that seemed like it was carved out of the rock of the cave that the rooms were in. "Sit I'll get us some food." I just listened to her like I should after all I was just a guest in her household.

I watched as she moved around the small kitchen taking out various things and heating them up with a muttered word. I knew of magic of course but I could never actually use it other then changing into a large wolf.

After a bit she turned around to plates in her hands covered in vegetables that had steam coming off of them. "Thank you." I said politly as I accepted my plate of vegies and ate them slowly. I didn't really like vegetables I guess it was a trate I got from my other half I don't know, but I always preferred meat. "So, what attacked you?" She asked after a bit still munching down on her vegetables. I could fell Liana's peircing gaze digging into my back.

Swallowing a peice of carrot nervously I told her half the truth, "I accedently walked into a wolf packs territory and they attacked me." Technically I was right, they were wolfs and I did pass into their territory.

I looked up as the silence continued and saw Amelia staring at me as if gageing the truth to my story. Finally after a bit she blinked and said, "I see, well if that's the case how did you surivive?" Crap! I can't very well tell her I'm technically a wolf now can I? But I don't want to lie either.

She seemed to notice my delima because she just narrowed her eyes and said, "Well when your done I should take you to the head of my order, we need to warn him of possibly dangerous wolves in that area. We don't want anyone else to get hurt now do we?"

"N-no of course not." I replied as I finished off my plate of vegetables. I followed albeit reluctantly as we moved towards Liana who now that I noticed it had an ornate saddle strappled between a gap in her spiks on her shoulders. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

With a raised eyebrow Amelia just stared at me from her perch on the saddle. Wait how did she get up there so fast? "Ohh I don't know climb!" I hate climbing, actually come to think of it I hate a lot of stuff. With a sigh I grabbed one of the spikes and hauled myself up and onto the saddel where I sat grasping the sides of it in fear. Damn this is high up.

With a lurch Liana rose to her broaud paws and padded almost silently to the edge of the cave giving us a good look out of it and to the ground for below. I felt my stomach turn in fear before with a roar and whoop the large white dragon pushed off from the cave edge and started to glide the sun glinting off of her scales. I just kept my eyes straight ahead not daring to look down in fear of the height, my hands gripped the saddle so hard that my knuckles were white.

Amelia turned in her seat infront of me not in the least fazed by how hight we were only to see my wide eyed pale face staring straight at her. "Leo what's wrong?" She asked shocked. Was that actual concern I heard in her voice?

"Sc-scared of h-heights." I stuttered out not taking my eyes off of her purple hair that flowed gently in the wind.

"Wait so you can face down wild animals without backing down, but the second your in the air your scared?" I just nodded numbly not having the strength to argue. She broke out laughing along with Liana who I guess was listening in this whole time, no shocker there.

"N-not fair. I-I've sp-spent my whole l-life on the gro-ground." I got out my cheeks heating up with a blush from embarrasment. I had to hide a growl that was threatening to comeout so I lowered my head to my chest and made it look like I was grumbling.

If I was looking at her I might have seen Amelia's face go blank for a bit before her eyes narrowed and she turned around to face where we were flying. "Were here." Amelia said not turning around. I looked infront of us as we were slowly angling down towards a cliff face. Damn!

Carved into the face of the cliff itself was a large castle like structure. Most of the windows could have held a barn in them they were so big and had dragons flying in and out of them all of varying sizes. There was only one tower and at the top of it was a large window bigger then all the others. Sitting in the window those was the largest dragon I've ever seen, mind you I've only seen Liana up close. The dragon was a bright saphire color, it was easily the size of three barns and would dwarf anything it came too it sat proud watching the dragons and riders alike as they played a small grin plastered to her face that showed her wickedly sharp teeth.

As we got closer its large head swung towards us and its tear drop shaped pupil narrowed as it faced us before I turned around and went inside. Against my better judgement I was forced to follow as Liana angled to enter the large window. As we passed inside I noticed that even her large wingspan was not even close to covering the whole of the window and she slipped inside it easily. I was shocked because even though I could guess that this was the leaders room it wasn't dressed up like royalty. No it was just like a normal home. A couple couches sat around a large table all of them with dips lined with pillows behind them big enough for dragons to lay in. The room wasn't beautiful instead it gave you the feeling of being welcome.

Liana touched down and I wasted no time in scrambling off getting a giggle from all three occupents, Liana, Amelia and the mystery dragon who lay behind a blue colored couch its large head on its paws yet still the couch only covered its lower jaw it was so big. Something caught my eye and I turned to see a man of about thirty five enter the room an apron on and holding a tray of steaming cups with other containers on it. He didn't look very remarkable instead he actually looked kind of like Amelia. He had almost feline like features with slanted brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was tall though not overly so and had thin compact muscles.

With a squel Amelia ran up to him and just before she got to him the stranger dropped the tray muttering a word of power that made it float in the air before he took her in a big hug and swung her around. "Ohh Amelia how have you been you haven't visited in so long?" He asked looking at her. His voice didn't even sound old infact it had the sound of a mischevous little kid in it giving him the impression of wanting to play all the time.

Amelia giggled softly before she answered not leaving his arms, "Ohh I'm fine and to answer your question you know I've been busy."

"Ya looking for trouble like you usually do." He said with a chuckle. I just watched feeling oddly uncomfortable about this, after all I didn't want to intrude.

"Hey!" Amelia gasped punching him in arm lightly.

"That hurt!" He yelled, rubbing his arm in mock pain.

"Ya, ya whatever. Now I have someone for you to meet." Amelia said taking his hand and dragging him towards me. "Leo this is the leader of the dragon riders Eragon Shadeslayer-"

"Please just call me Eragon." Eragon interruted holding out his hand.

"-but I just call him dad."

**Haha bet you didn't see that coming. Though come to think of it, it might have been obvious. Ohh well Read and Review please! Ohh ya and since I forgot before a special thanks to David the Scotish werewolf for reviewing my first chapter. Anyhoo happy reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Leo this is the leader of the dragon riders Eragon Shadeslayer-"

"Please just call me Eragon." Eragon interruted holding out his hand.

"-but I just call him dad."

Dad? I looked back and forth between them seeing the slight resemblance though Amelia looked more human then Eragon did. After a bit I got out of my shock and shook Eragon's hand politly "Pleased to meet you." I still couldn't get over it, Amelia daughter to the head of the riders and savior of the land. "If your Eragon Kingslayer then that must mean that your Saphira Brightscales." I said turning to the saphire colored dragon still laying behind the couch. I only got a blink in surprise to answer my question.

"Please sit have some tea I find it helps me relax." Eragon said motioning to a couch opposite of Saphira as he walked towards another with the tray of tea following behind him. I sat on the couch proferred and watched as Eragon and Amelia sat on the one infront of Saphira and Liana joined Saphira in the dip behind them. They all stared at me making me fidget uncomfortably I was never good with being the centre of attention. "Leo right?" Eragon asked after a long silence where I bet either Amelia or Lian filled him in on how they came across me.

I nodded my head looking around the room. A fairth caught my eye not far from me. It was a picture of Eragon and Saphira with Eragons arms drapped over the shoulders of two other women. One was an elf with flowing black hair and emerald colored eyes. The other was a human with pure white hair and silver eyes that stroke a courd in my memory. They were all standing on the edge of a cliff over looking a beautiful city at night time. The stars were out and the moon was full without a cloud in the sky. "You know you remind me of someone, did you know a girl named Liza Trident?"

I gasped in shock not I remembered where I saw that girl from. "Ya I know her, shes one of the mothers of our race!" Ohh crap! Why did I say that.

Their heads shot at me in shock when I said race and I couldn't help but think that I said something I shouldn't have. _Race? _A female voice said in my head. I don't know why but it was the voice I pictured that Saphira would have.

"Aye race." I said lookind down at my hands folded in my lap.

"What race is this?" Eragon asked sipping at a cup of tea. He seemed calm and it put me at ease.

"We don't have a name but I guess you could call us shapeshifters."

"What?" Amelia yelled in shock as Eragon actually did a spit take. Even the dragons looked shocked at this.

"Shapeshifters? Really? Like were-cats then?" Eragon asked after cleaning the tea off of himself.

"Ahh I guess you can say that though I don't turn into a cat, thank god to." I said now nervous again.

"A wolf. You turn into a wolf don't you?" Amelia asked. I just nodded numbly in return. "Then that means that those weren't wolves attacking you, they were shapeshifters. You lied to me!" She yelled face red with anger.

"No, no I didn't I can't lie! I told you the truth, I said that I walked into a wolf packs territory and got attacked, well I was right. They were a pack of wolfs though they aren't always wolves, I walked into territory that I was not allowed in and got attacked." I couldn't help but feel upset, I thought me and Amelia would be friends though by the looks of things I doubt it now.

Still red faced with anger she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "If your a shapeshifter prove it." Eragon said now looking intrigued.

I got off the couch and closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I felt the change come over me. When I opened them again were a yellow color and I was a wolf the size of a horse and looking down on Eragon and Amelia as they stared at me in complete shock. With slow deliberate movements Saphira got up and walked towards me. Damn she was big! I only reached about a quarter up her leg when she stood infront of me. She examined me completly before turning to Eragon with a snort and returning to where she was previously. _I believe we need answeres? _Another female voice said in my head this one I guessed was Liana.

Instead of changing back I just laid down infront of the couch I was previously sitting in and rested my head on my paws. _What do you want to know? _I asked

"Everything." Eragon said sitting forward, "Who are you, how many of your kind are there, where are they, are they hostile, everything you can tell us." He stated.

With a sigh I began, _My name quite plainly is Leo, we don't have laste names instead we go by our clan names which was Fang. If I came across another of my kind I would introduce myself as Leo NoClan because I was exiled from mine and they would introduce themselves with their name and then clan name. We have orders in the clans, each clan has a leader that leads us, they tell us everthing from where to hunt to when we need to get more land or if we're declaring war on another clan. Every clan is part of an animal family, mine was and still is the Wolf family. If the clan heads of my family meet and give the signal every memeber of that family must meet for a meeting to discuss what ever they want. Did you get all that? _I asked them looking at their shocked faces, this is a lot to take in.

"Wait how would we introduce our selves, would we do it like we do to our race or differently?" Amelia asked.

_Not sure. Tell me how would you introduce yourself? _I was actually curious I've never met another person outside of my race before.

"I would greet them saying my name is Amelia Aryasdaughter. Eragon would either say his title whether he uses Eragon Kingslayer or Eragon Shadeslayer, or if he wasn't being formal he could say Eragon Bromsson." Amelia explained.

_I see well then I'd say that should be fine but just in case if you need to introduce yourself as Amelia and Eragon Ridersclan. Anyways back to the information. Theres not much familys but each family is at least a hundred strong if not more, a clan or pack if you will consists of at least five to as much as twenty memebers. The familys that I know of are the Wolf Family, Hawk Family, Dragon Family,and finally Bear Family. _

Eragon did another spit take at the sound of Dragon Family. "Wait Dragon family?"

_Yes now mind you we don't usually leave our animal forms, so what we call Dragon family you would just call Wild Dragons_ That seemed to calm him down a bit. Looking at the Dragons present in the room I saw that they hadn't even budged and just kept staring at me. _Ohh ya and the clans aren't usually hostile in fact we're quite civilised. I was only attacked because I ignored the warning of not returning to my clans area so they acted out of protection. _At the end of my story I changed back to my human shape and sat down on the couch my chin in my hands as I gazed at the humans and dragons that seemed to be talking to one another.

"We need to call a meeting of the riders. Leo can you say what you just told us again?" Eragon asked.

"I don't see why not, its your right to know since I'm here in your territory." I replied shrugging.

"Good you two can stay here tonight then I'll call the meeting for tomorrow." With all the formalities out of the way we just started talking. They especially wanted to learn more about me in particular as I was of them. When we were finally done talking I was shown to my room which was quite plain just having a bed, dresser and desk in it and I fell asleep fingering the scar on my face from my clan leader.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in another strange room. For a bit I stared at the roof in shock until the memories of the past days came back to me in full force and I shot out of my bed like I was bit on the tail.

I could tell without looking that the once slightly open cuts were now closed and tight with scaring, it will probably take a bit before they lossen up. A smell drifted through my open doorway and I followed it like, well like a dog to meat. I got to the kitchen to see everyone there along with another girl that I wasn't familiar with. She had silver hair done in a braid to her lower back and wore, this is a shocker mens clothes, ok not a shocker. She just wore a tight pair of riding pants and boots with a green vest over a blue long sleeved shirt.

She sat at the table talking quietly with Amelia as Liana and Saphira sat behind them talking to another dark blue dragon. Eragon stood infront of an open fire wearing a frily blue appron. "How did you sleep Leo?" Eragon suddenly asked making me jump in shock. How did he know I was even there?

"Good thank you, your place really is quiet nice it makes me feel welcome." I replied. I felt a subconcious blush rise to my cheeks as both girls turned to stare at me. I was really nervous because I was still only wearing my shorts and nothing else so I was bare chested.

"Your the Leo I've heard so much about?" The new girl asked.I just nodded. With a snort she turned to Amelia "You never said he was cute."

Amelia and I both started to blush but I did my best to ignore it." Names Liza." The girl said not getting up. "This is my dragon Aqua." She continued pointing behind her to the blue dragon which seemed to be making a point to ignore me.

"Breakfast is ready!" Eragon proclaimed breaking an awkward silence that had started to stretch. Moving from my spot in the doorway I sat in a seat beside Amelia feeling selfconcious again as I looked at the breakfast of steamed vegetables, pancakes and eggs. "Sorry Leo but theres no meat here, you might be able to get some at the meeting after Breakfast." I almost spat my mouthfull of eggs out but stopped just in time. How the hell did he know I was wondering about meat?

The breakfast was quiet after that and before long I was forced once again into a dragons saddle this time behind Eragon on Saphira. It was more frieghtening this time. Saphira was HUGE! A lot bigger then Liana who reached her chin. It didn't take long to reach a large coleseum like building where already a large group of dragons and riders sat waiting. Saphira told me to get off when she sat down and directed me to a circle in the centre of the ring as Eragon took his place on a throne like seat in the middle with an old human girl with blond hair and a purple dragon beside her. On his other side sat an elf with midnight black hair to his shoulders and an equaly black dragon.

Eragon stood up from his thorne which Saphira sat behind dwarfing both of the large dragons beside her. "I have called a meeting of the Riders because of the discovery of a new race in Alaegasia!" Muttering broke out in the crowd as Eragon stood there staring down at me.

"Master Eragon forgive me for asking." Someone yelled voice augmented by magic to make it louder. "But if thats true how should we act?"

"It is true and as for acting that is what we are here for, Leo NoClan is part of that race and he is here as a..."Here he froze for a bit thinking. "As a representative for his race."

"Race? Ha that boy down there is a human thats not a new race!" Someone else yelled.

Anger flared inside of me and with it a growl that seemed to echo off the stone walls of the suddenly silent building. "Human, ya right I'm way stronger then that, I could take on an elf easily!" I yelled letting anger rule.

Angry muttering broke out in the crowd and before anything could be done a lone elf far larger then most jumped down from the stands and moved forward drawing a red blade from its sheath. We both ignored Eragon as he called for older the other two lead riders just gazing down intrigued before they stopped Eragon from trying to stop the fight. "Draw your weapon _human_!" The elf sneered.

"I would _elf_ but I'd probably make you wet your pants." I mocked grinning at the elf.

"Just draw it I don't fight defensless people."

"Very well." The change rippled through me and before the crowd could blink I stood before the elf taller then him by a good foot and a half my black furr raised along with my tail and teeth bared. "Still want to fight, puny elf!" I growled.

With a roar the elf charged sword raised. I let him take the first swing making the crowd gasp as he pulled away. His face was a mask of shock as only a small sliver of blood nothing more then youd get from a thorn or sliver on the blade. "Did I forget to mention my fur is tougher then steel." Growling I leapt forward swiping the sword out of his hands easily with my paw. I watched happily as it sailed through the air before lodging in the stone wall.

I moved forward as a now pale elfen rider backed up, raising his glowing left hand the same one he weilded the sword with yelled a word of power "Letta!" I felt the resistance on my muscles but I persisted my yellow eyes flashing as my natural magic clashed with his own. With a gasp the elf released his magic falling down to his knees. Head bowed in shame he muttered "I yeild." A red dragon swoped down and growled at me as I sat on my haunches watching the elf rip his sword from the wall and mount the dragon before they went back to the stands.

Turning back to the circle I was told to stand in I changed back into a human and stood before Eragon. "Ask any questions of me Riders and I will answer them." I said with a dip of my head.

The black haired rider stood from his seat and addressed me,"How do we know that you won't lie to us?" More muttering this time in agreement rose from the audience.

"I will consent to two people to enter my mine, but those two can only be Eragon and Saphira, but know this, anyone of my race cannot lie because of our magic." Looking to Eragon and Saphira a thought dawned and I held up a hand when I felt them start to enter my mind. "A warning first, my mind is much like a wild animal itself, if you stray to far in it will get you and you could be trapped."

Slower now I felt the melded minds of Saphira and Eragon enter my own staying just far enough in so they could sense the truth from me. "Your real name?" The black haired elf asked.

"Leo." I answered. They looked to Eragon and Saphira who nodded.

"Is it true you cannot lie?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, my whole race is incapable of lieing though much like I hear the elfs are rumored to do we bend and distort the truth which I promise to not do during this meeting of the riders." I vowed.

The femal rider with blond hair stood up now. "What is your race capable of doing?"

I was hesitant but I said I would answer all questions asked. Sighing I started to answer, "My race I cannot say," Muttering again broke out this time in anger, "I cannot say because I don't know past my own family but I will tell you what I know. My family can turn into wolfs and wolfs only. Our fur is stronger then steel and our claws as sharp as dragons, same to as our teeth. All of our natural magic acts to repel other magic making us almost immune to it."

"How much of you are there?" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"I can't easily answer so I will tell you this, there are five animal families known. Dragon Family or as you would call them Wild Dragons, Hawk Family, Wolf Family, Bear Family. Each Family consists of clans ranging from five to twenty people. In total a family can be from one hundred to more and their spread through all of Alagaesia."

After that I just answered all the questions thrown at me until the sun was low in the sky. Finally the meeting was called to a halt and Eragon said it will continue tomorrow moring where they will decide what to do with the possibly hostile race. I was given a room in the coleseum where when told to stay there I promptly went to sleep.

**I know its a little boring but next chapter I promise will be better -I hope-. Happy reading and rememberd to Review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sorry for the long wait for any of my stories I've hit a rocky point for my family and its really slowed me down. I hope this chapter will be good enough though and remember I welcome all reviews so happy reading.**

With a yawn my eyes fluttered open taking in the unfamiliar surroundings of my myself into a sitting position I pushed my black hair out of my eyes catching a jaw cracking yawn as I did so. "'Bout time you woke up." Someone grumbled.

I fell out of the bed I was in, in shock. Peaking over the bed I met the eyes of none other then the same elf that had challenged and been beaten by me the other day. I finally got a good look at him. He was odd for an elf, but then again I can't really judge cause I've only seen them from afar. He stood just over six feet tall and had silver hair cut short to his head. On his back was the large red sword that he had weilded yesterday. His eyes though were a violet color and held more steel then the blade on his back.

"Lets go. The meeting is set to begin soon." He told me. I just nodded standing up and being just a little shorter then him. I walked behind him down the many corridors of the coleseum like building before suddenly I was blinking in the harsh light of the morning.

I found myself in the same exact spot as before standing before the head riders with all of the others in the stands around us. The lead riders and dragons looked worn out. The riders had bags under theirs eyes and even Eragon who was rumored to have a near unlimited amount of energy looked tired. The dragons that stood behind them held their heads low to the seats of their riders, their scales a duler shade in the morning light.

I was snapped from my scrutiny when suddenly the elf beside Eragon stood up straight his dragon raising its head to be above its riders. He cast a look around the coleseum obvioulsy doing his best to catch the eye of every single person and dragon. When his gaze settled on me I could feel the hatred rolling off of him and towards me, it felt like I was just bitten again but one of my own kind. "We have made our decision." He said his voice booming throughout the coloseum.

Eragon stood up next. "This decision is both for Leo and his race. It intitles whether or not we must deem them a threat and act in accordance or not."

Finally the human girl stood up looking around at everyone, her gaze fell on me and from that one gaze I could tell what the answer would be. My shoulders fell in defeat before I suddenly stiffened, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end.

I turned slowly and watched as a small human girl walked out of one of the entrences. She matched the pictures I've seen perfectly. She wore a white dress and walked barefoot, her silver hair done in a braid down her back as her white eyes looked at me. I felt confident all of a sudden, all of my hidden fears lifted from my shoulders making me feel weightless. She was suddenly beside me facing the lead riders that stood shocked. "I don't think its right to speak of a race in general when its only a couple of them in the need of taking care of." Her voice was soft reminescent of water flowing over rocks in a river.

"L-Liza is that you?" Eragon asked hopping over the wall and landing infront of us. He looked as shocked as I felt. Here I was standing beside the goddess of my whole race and all I could think of was, I must look like a slob.

"Hello Eragon, long time no see." Liza replied a smile playing on her lips. When Eragon was within arms reach, her smile still on her face her hand whipped out and a crack sounded in the large building.

Eragon stood there his hand resting on a red hand print on his face. "Ow." He said simply. Growls issued from the throats of many dragons and the ring of metal on metal could be heard. Eragon raised his hand stopping any further action.

"That was for what you did to me all those years ago." Liza explained. What the heck is she talking about.

"Liza that was close to two centuries ago, and I've apologised many times."

"Dosen't matter now, lets settle this later first I came here about the issue of my race." Liza explained. Turning around she met the cold glares of everyone of the creatures in the coloseum. She started to explain in many words that it was wrong to blame a race for the mistakes of the few. If that was then the humans would be condemned because of Galbatorix, the dragons dead for what they did to the elves _and _dwarves. Then she went into greater detail about the races of Alagasia pointing out their strengths flaws and what they have done to the world.

Before I knew it everyone was agreeing with her and the lead riders and dragons were talking amongest themselves. Eragon turned to face us again a smile on his face. "Very well. Liza from what you say we agree, we will accept this race like any other. Leo" He said facing me directly. "You may remain here as ambassador of your race though soon we need you to notify the other races. We will not act agressively without given reason to from them."

"That is all I ask. Now its time for me to go." Liza said a large smile on her face as she looked at to Eragon.

"Be sure to visit after all you should see how your neices are doing." Eragon told her. After she promised she would she turned around fire burning around her figure before with a flash of light she was gone leaving not even a scorch mark to say she was here. "Amelia!" Eragon yelled.

With a wosh of air Liana settled onto the ground beside him Amelia sliding off of her. With a bow of respect she waited for her orders. "Take Leo to a spare cave low to the ground and from there give him a tour." Amelia nodded and moved to get on Liana but a quick look towards me told her I'd probably prefer to walk. My face was as white as snow and eyes wide as I looked at Liana's large form.

"Lets go Leo." Amelia said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the doorways.

She exited the building pointing out various points of interest. The large lake for swiming and cleaning. A special moutain area by it magiced to stay warm even in cold weather. The younglings' rooms where they slept with the dragons. She avoided answering where the eggs were kept for various reasons and kept explaining certain things. Throughout this whole thing she introduced me to various people some of note some not.

Soon we got to a cave riddled cliff face and jumped from rock to rock to get to an empty one close to five hundred feet above the ground. "Heres your cave. It has a bed in the hollow on the right, a spare on the left. Straight ahead is the kitchen. Ohh and beside that is something new, a dwarg came up with it, its a series of pipes that lets us go to the washroom without going outside all the time. In a way its an outhouse just without being outside."Amelia explained.

Leading me back outside she pointed out one last thing, a large valley where she said I could find all the game I could possibly need.

I cast a glance up to the sky noticing to my surprise that it was dark and the moon was high in the sky. Amelia noticed the glance and realised how late it was also. "I got to go or else Liana will worry plus you have a busy day tomorrow."

That confused me greatly. "Wait what do you..." To late she was already lost to the darkness. Sighing I went back into the cave... my cave and found my bed happy it had blankets already and fell asleep. Today was possibly the worst and best day in my life. I got a new home that somewhat accepted me, I was safe, had food and could rest peacefully. But I had the nagging feeling that problems were just around the corner.


End file.
